Love is Blind
by Shantayna Kyesi Nezazi
Summary: Okay, I have written this story with my two best friends so its our first fic all three of us. it's C&M so please be kind as it's our first fic all together ~*Chapter 3 is now up~*
1. A Decision in Paradise

Mahaba Ni Tongo

Part One: A decision in Paradise

****

By Shantayna Kyesi Nezazi, Casey Lewis and Josie Lewis

Author's Notes: Hey everyone. It's me Shani with another Friends fic. This time both Casey and her twin sister Josie came up with the idea of this fic. We had a hard time deciding on R&R or C&M. In the end we chose C&M because I always end up writing up the fics anyway cos my English is better than Casey or Josie's (We all speak Swahili!). Anyway the title of this fic is Mahaba Ni Tongo, which is Swahili for Love Is Blind, as I write this story you will see what I mean by Love Is Blind. Plus also as a change of scenery I decided to set this particular story on a vacation in Kenya seeing as I live in the Mount Kenya National Park. This is going to be a two-part fic.  As usual r&r or e-mail me Shantayna or Casey. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Chandler and Monica were asleep in their hotel in Lemek, Kenya. They had decided to take a vacation to Africa because Chandler had been promoted to the board of directors of the company he worked for and he got a massive pay rise. He decided to treat Monica and himself to a three-week vacation in the Masai Mara Game Park in Kenya. It was the most beautiful place. There were free roaming animals, beautiful trees and the sun shone down on the clear waters of the rivers. It was the ideal place to live. 

Chandler had his arms wrapped around Monica and she opened her eyes slowly and smiled at Chandler.

"Hey," she whispered. 

"Hey sweetie," he whispered back. 

"I can't believe we are in Africa. You know although I never really said it I have always wanted to visit Kenya. But I always thought it was a far off distant dream," said Monica, looking into Chandler's eyes which were full of life and wonder. 

"Well I bet you're glad you married me," he joked.

"I am I really am. And thank-you for taking me here," she replied. 

She got up and put on a robe and crossed to the balcony to look out over the Kenyan Highlands. She could see Mount Kenya and the entire surrounding savannah. Chandler approached her and put his arms around her waist. 

"Would you just look at this place," she whispered. "I would love to move here."

"Then why don't we," said Chandler suddenly.

Monica turned around and looked at him. She couldn't believe what he had just said. 

"Move here?" she repeated. 

"Why not? I would love to start a perfect life in a perfect country," said Chandler. "With a perfect wife and maybe one day a perfect child."

Monica was close to tears. She couldn't believe how sweet Chandler could be. He really was thinking about the future. 

"Me too," she said, crying now. 

"Well we'll tell the others when we get back to New York. Right now let's get dressed and then catch that bus to the Masai Mara Game Park," said Chandler.

An hour later they were on the tour bus ready to head off to the Masai Mara (A/N: My father is the chief ranger of the Mount Kenya N.P.). As the bus rode through the grasslands Monica leaned her head on Chandler's shoulder. He looked down and smiled. He was so lucky to have her. Not one minute went by in a day without him thinking about the first time he met her or the fact they lived across the hall from each other for years before they got together. He looked to the seat opposite him and saw a member of the Masaai tribe sitting there looking at him. The woman looked at him and smiled. She was relatively young and had a stick with her.

"Hi," he said. 

"Jambo. Habari gani?" said the woman.

"Sorry I don't speak Swahili," said Chandler. 

"Ah that is okay I speak English as well," said the woman. "My name is A'sharia' Kitambo."

"Chandler Bing." said Chandler. "This is my wife Monica." 

"Nice to meet you. So where are you from?" asked A'sharia' 

"New York," said Chandler. 

A'sharia' smiled and looked out of the window. She looked up and said something to the bus driver in Swahili. 

"Okay from here there will be a range rover to take you about the Masaai Mara," said A'sharia'. 

Everybody got up and crossed to a waiting car. A'sharia' put her hand on Chandler's shoulder.

"Hey do you want to see a really truly beautiful spot of the Masaai Mara?" asked A'sharia' 

"Of course," said Monica. "Where is it?"

 "Just follow me it isn't that far," said A'sharia'

Chandler and Monica looked at each other and followed her to a place that was so beautiful that it was breathtaking. It was a hill that overlooked Mount Kenya and there were impala, zebra, wildebeest and antelope all running free across the savannah (A/N: I have climbed Mount Kenya and Mount Kilimanjaro and you can see everything including Nairobi J - Shani)

"Oh my God," whispered Monica. "This.. I… I don't know what to say."

"Stay as long as you like," said A'sharia' 

"Thank-you," said Chandler. 

Monica hugged Chandler really tight and they stood there enjoying the view for an hour before they decided to take a walk. They went down to a watering hole and had a drink (Yes I have drunk from Kenyan watering holes. – Casey). Then they stood there and watched the sunset. They had arranged to live in a treehouse hotel for the three weeks they were there. As the sun was going down Chandler put his arm around his wife. 

"So are you still serious about moving here?" asked Chandler.

"You had better believe it," replied Monica, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Chandler I'm pregnant."

Chandler looked at his wife just to check what she had said. 

"You…you're what?" he asked, just to check that he heard her right. 

"I am pregnant," she said. "We're having a baby." 

Chandler got a big grin on his face and hugged her. He rolled her onto her back and kissed her passionately. 

"That is the bestest news ever," he whispered. "Apart from the fact you are my wife life is so perfect."

She smiled back at him. They enjoyed the rest of the evening in the company of A'sharia' Kitambo before retreating to the hotel. Neither of them could sleep that night because the overwhelming feelings of happiness and serenity were all around them. They were both looking forward to becoming parents. The next morning Chandler woke up early and saw Monica was still asleep. She had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Chandler kissed her gently on the forehead and hugged her tightly. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at her husband.

"Good morning sweetheart," whispered Chandler. "Hey wanna go and watch the sunrise?"

"Okay," said Monica. 

They got up and put on robes before crossing to the open space in the tree that was the door (Okay having been on like 100 of these safaris, I have stayed in plenty of hotels like these. There are more in Uganda than Kenya but basically they are big rooms with washing facilities and everything and the local people cook breakfast and other stuff and you go on safari and it is really fun J - Shani)

The sun was beginning to rise over the East African landscape and in the distance birds were beginning to fly off. A lion was stalking in the grasslands and a herd of impala were running towards a watering hole to escape a majestic cheetah. Monica looked up into Chandler's eyes and he looked back down at her. There was a definite something that she wanted to stay in Africa. Something he also shared. 

A'sharia' was watching from the other side of the tree. A man appeared beside her. It was her son, Moshoeshoe. He looked at his mother and saw Chandler and Monica. He then looked at his mother again and the board smile she had on her face. 

"Mother why did you ever agree to do these safari tours. These people have no respect for the wildlife here especially Americans," said Moshoeshoe angrily.

"Moshoeshoe! How many times have I told you these people are our friends? As long as they don't try to kill any of our wildlife and can respect our tribe then we can all live together in harmony," said A'sharia'

Moshoeshoe looked at his mother again and she shook her head before approaching Chandler and Monica. They turned and smiled. 

"Hey there A'sharia'," said Monica.

"Jambo. Listen what have you got planned for today?" asked A'sharia'

"Well we were planning to take a nice long walk and then come back here for lunch," said Chandler.  

"Okay," said A'sharia' 

Moshoeshoe was still not happy that the Americans were there. He didn't hate all foreigners but he despised the Americans because his grandfather had been traded for slavery back in the 1800's. 

Chandler and Monica went back inside their room and began to get dressed. They went down for breakfast with the other tourists. Monica had said she was feeling sick but she felt fine after a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs (I usually have impala.. – Shani) Chandler would never stop worrying about his wife not only because she was pregnant but because he was too in love with her to let anything happen to her. Unusually he couldn't wait for his son or daughter to be born. It was a part of him he never thought he'd see, looking forward to being someone's father. He thought Monica had picked the perfect place to tell him about their child. He had been serious about moving to Kenya. It would be somewhere where they could raise their child in a place of tranquillity and quietude. Chandler knew that the company he worked for had a branch in Nairobi and Monica could easily find a job at one of the restaurants because she had the experience and her food was sooo good! 

Later on that day the happy couple went for that long walk near the bottom of Mount Kenya and they couldn't take their eyes off the landscape. The thing that captivated them most was the mountain. It was sheer paradise from where they were sitting near the watering hole. A glistening lake with a zebra drinking from the other side made Monica's eyes light up. 

"Wow I can't wait til we can move here," whispered Monica. "Seeing a sight like that every morning we open the drapes will be paradise."

"And not the Bahamas?" joked Chandler.

"Chandler," giggled Monica as she gently hit him on the arm. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Chandler. "And don't forget the Little One."

Chandler placed one of his hands on her stomach and she put her hand on top of his."

"Well we have another 7 months of waiting before the Little One is born," said Monica. "I know this might sound silly but if we have a girl I wanna call her Kenya."

"What about if we have a son?" asked Chandler. 

"Simba," she replied simply. "We'll call him Simba after the lions. I mean _his _dad reminds me of a lion. So strong and handsome."

Chandler blushed and kissed Monica. The next three weeks passed quickly and soon it was time to go home. Chandler and Monica decided to inform the gang of their decision to move when they got home.

As the plane touched down in New York, Monica felt a little depressed. Here she was back into the bustle and hustle of the United States and all she wanted was the quiet Kenyan countryside. Chandler could sense she was depressed and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. She smiled and got up followed by Chandler. She was feeling jet lagged but in a sense happy to be home because she had missed Ben, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey not forgetting her little 1 year old niece Daniela. The gang was waiting at the terminal to meet them. Rachel held Daniela in her arms and her face lit up immediately when she saw Monica and Chandler.

"Auntie Monica!" yelled Daniela.

"Hey guys," said Joey. "How was Africa?"

"Amazing," said Chandler. "It's the most beautiful place I've ever been to with my wife, my pregnant wife I might add."

Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant?" gasped Ross.

"Yeah," said Monica. "I am."

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" shrieked Rachel. "Hear that Danni? You're gonna get a cousin."   

Daniela smiled and wanted to be let down so Rachel did. They all had a group hug and congratulated the happy couple. 

"But there's something else, we'll tell you back at the apartment," said Chandler.

They got a cab and went back to the apartment. Monica and Chandler collapsed on the couch in a sigh of happiness. Ross sat next to Chandler and Rachel next to Monica. Phoebe and Joey sat together in the big chair and Daniela was colouring in her colouring book at the coffee table. 

"So what else is there?" asked Phoebe. 

"Well after spending three whole weeks in Kenya we've decided we want to move there," said Monica.

"What?" cried Joey. "You can't move! I'll starve in the mornings!"

"Joe it's something both me and Monica want," said Chandler kindly. "I mean we have the perfect opportunity to start a new life in a new country with a new baby."

"Let's talk about this in the morning,:" said Monica. "I need my rest, after all I am resting for two now."

Chandler saw the tiredness in her eyes and realised she was right. The guys said good night and Monica went into the bedroom and got changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants and Chandler into boxers and t-shirt. He sighed as he lay down. Monica sat on the side of the bed, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" asked Chandler worriedly.

"I don't know. Everything is just a bit overwhelming," sobbed Monica. "First of all I had a great vacation with my wonderful husband, I find out I am gonna be a mom and now the gang not being happy for us moving to Kenya."

"Aww sweetie, there's no need to cry over that," said Chandler, holding her close and gently rubbing her back.

She sniffed and smiled. Chandler wiped away some of her tears and kissed her forehead.

"Listen it's probably going to take ages for me to get a transfer so let's delay moving until after our baby is born," said Chandler. 

"I like that idea," said Monica with a broad smile on her face.

Chandler held her closer and rested one of his hands on her stomach. They just lay there for about half an hour, enjoying each other's wonderful company. After a while, sleep overcame Monica and she was soon sleeping peacefully in Chandler's arms. Chandler ever so gently kissed her lips and she smiled in her sleep. Knowing that she loved him so much made the time he spent away at work just about bearable. Before Monica became his girlfriend, she had been the bestest friend a guy could ask for. Then he though for a minute about something A'sharia' Kitambo had told him "Mahaba Ni Tongo" translated means love is blind in Swahili. For love had been blind before Chandler finally realised after all these years of searching Monica was destined to be his soul mate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Author's notes: Okay I am gonna be cruel and leave it there. I would love people to r&r or e-mail me Shantayna shani_kyesi_nezazi@ananzi.co.za or Casey and Josie at Casey_Kewl_Girl@ananzi.co.za Please note I know in my first fic "TOW Chandler Makes a Decision" I named Monica and Chandler's daughter Kenya but it's my fic and I can name their kids whatever I want, sorry WE can name the kid whatever we want (Casey's poking me with a ruler) Anyway next part will be up ASAP and please be kind as we are all rubbish at English and excel in Swahili J Shani, Casey  and Josie 


	2. Goodbye America, Hello Africa

Mahaba Ni Tongo

By Shantayna Nezazi, Josie Lewis and Casey Lewis

Chapter Two: Goodbye America, Hello Africa

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: Hi again, Shani with the second part of Mahaba Ni Tongo. Me, Casey and Josie are on vacation at the moment so we had much more time to write the second part of Mahaba Ni Tongo. We changed our minds and this story will be approximately 5 parts long. This one takes place a month after the last one. Just to recap, Monica is pregnant, Chandler got a promotion and they have decided to move to Nairobi, Kenya. More will be explained later on :) – Shani, Casey and Josie.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Monica Bing lay in bed feeling really ill.  She was three months pregnant and was a week away from moving to Kenya. She was really excited but she hated this morning sickness thing. Her husband Chandler was sitting on the side of the bed in a bathrobe and was stroking Monica's hair. He hated seeing his wife feeling so ill but he knew they were gonna get a wonderful reward at the end of it. He smiled as Monica opened her eyes and smiled at her husband.

"Hey Chandler," she said as she yawned and stretched. 

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" asked Chandler.

"I've been better," said Monica. "But it's only another 6 months. I can't believe this time next week we will be moving to Kenya."

"I know it's pretty unbelievable," said Chandler. "I mean I used to be afraid of being with someone for the rest of my life and having a child but all that fear has gone and it's all because of you."

Monica had tears in her eyes and smiled. Chandler leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips. They broke the kiss a few seconds later. Monica went into the kitchen to have breakfast. The gang had been distant the past month. They were upset that Chandler and Monica were moving, especially Joey who relied on Chandler and Monica for his supply of food. He would miss them so much when they left. Monica made some toast and sat down to eat it at the table. Chandler emerged from the bedroom in a suit ready for his last day at work. He was glad to be leaving a job he had been stuck in for the past 10 years almost. 

"Hey Mon. I gotta go to work now. I'll meet you at lunch time," said Chandler as he picked up his briefcase.

"Okay" replied Monica. "Don't be late."

"I won't. See you at 12:15," said Chandler with a grin.

He gave her a quick kiss goodbye and disappeared out of the door. Monica handed her notice in a week ago and was off work. She had managed to get a job at a restaurant that specialised in serving game meat in south Nairobi part time until the baby was born. Monica decided to go to see Rachel who was taking the day off to spend with her daughter Daniela. Ever since Rachel had her daughter she and Ross were inseparable. Daniela was the thing that had brought them together, a wonderful little girl. 

Monica got dressed and went over to Ross' apartment where Rachel was sitting, drinking coffee and watching her daughter colour in a picture. Rachel enjoyed being a mom. It was something she didn't think she would enjoy but she certainly was. Daniela was a well behaved child, it was hard to believe she was half Ross and half Rachel. 

"What are you drawing?" asked Rachel.

"You and daddy," said Daniela.

Rachel laughed and heard a knocking at the door. Monica was standing on the other side.

"Hey Mon," said Rachel. 

"Hey Rach," replied Monica. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," said Rachel. 

Monica walked into the apartment and sat down. Daniela looked up, saw her aunt and ran into her arms. 

"Hello auntie Monica," said Daniela enthusiastically. 

"Hey sweetie," said Monica.

"Would you like a drink Mon?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah just orange juice please," said Monica. 

"Can I have some milk?" asked Daniela.

"Yes of course," said Rachel. 

Rachel made the drinks and came back. 

"Rach I wanna talk to you about me and Chandler moving to Kenya" began Monica.

"Are you really gonna go through with it?" asked Rachel.

"Yes," replied Monica. "It's something both me and Chandler want but you guys have been well distant recently and I just wanted to know why."

"Oh Mon. We don't want you guys to move," said Rachel. "We would miss you too much."

"I know so would Joey, Ross and Phoebe but you guys seem to be I don't know more distant than everyone else," said Monica. "I mean we'd miss you guys a hell of a lot more than we'd miss you."

Rachel had tears in her eyes but quickly wiped them away.

"So um what about your apartment?" asked Rachel. 

"We've sold it to this really nice couple who were looking for a place in Greenwich," said Monica. 

For the next two and a half hours Rachel and Monica talked about the happy times and the sad times and finally about the move in a week. It was the day they had secretly all been dreading; the day the gang broke up They knew they would all have to move on sometime they just didn't think it would be so soon. Monica glanced at her watch and saw it was approaching 12. 

"Hey Rach listen I had better go because I promised Chandler I'd meet him for lunch. Thanks for the chat," smiled Monica as she got up.

"Anytime," replied Rachel.

They had a goodbye hug before Monica left. Rachel sat on the couch and sighed. 

Chandler was waiting outside a café for Monica. He looked at his watch and sighed. It wasn't like her to be late. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms around his waist and he turned around to see Monica smiling at him.

"Hey babe," said Chandler, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie," said Monica with a smile on her face. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Here is fine," said Chandler.

They went inside and ate lunch. They mostly talked about the move and the arrangements for when they got to Kenya. They didn't talk about how the rest of the gang was feeling about them moving because it didn't seem to enter their mind how much the gang was going to miss them. Joey seemed to be taking the worst of all; he wasn't eating as much pizza as he used to and he spent most of his days watching Baywatch, well there was still some Joey left in him. Nothing was going to be the same when they moved. 

The next week passed quickly. The morning of the move Monica and Chandler woke up at 6:00am, got dressed and had breakfast. All of their stuff was packed in boxes and was waiting to be collected by the removal men. Rachel and Ross appeared in the doorway with Daniela closely followed by Joey and Phoebe. 

"So this is it then," said Ross, with a tear in his eye.

"Yeah this it. We're leaving," said Monica, beginning to cry again. 

"Shh, shh sweetie don't cry," said Chandler putting his arms around his wife and kissing the top of her head. 

Just then a young couple came into the hallway and saw the six. The woman looked at her husband and politely cleared her throat.

"Hi Monica and Chandler isn't it?" said the woman. "I'm Donna and this is my husband Sam. We spoke on the phone about the apartment."

"Oh well it's all ready for you to move in when you are ready," said Monica, wiping her tears. 

"OK hey where are you moving to?" asked Donna.

"Nairobi in Kenya," replied Monica. "It's just me, my husband and our son or daughter. I'm pregnant."

Donna smiled politely. Just then two little boys aged about 5 came running into the apartment. 

"Hey Danny, Nathan! Stop running about!" snapped Donna. 

"Sorry mom," said Danny, looking at the ground.

Monica looked at the two little boys and smiled. She couldn't wait til her own child was born. 

"Well we'd better be going," said Monica. The gang are waiting for us downstairs."

"Yeah. Bye Donna, bye Sam. Enjoy the apartment," said Chandler.

Monica handed them the young couple the keys and headed off for JFK airport. They were still nervous about going to Kenya but it was something they really wanted to do. Chandler's company had provided them with a big house in a really trendy district of Nairobi. It was where all the business people lived and there was a really good private school at the end of the road that the baby could attend (A/N: In Nairobi school is only mandatory for children up to 14 but you can continue on after that if you want to. I am :) – Shani)

At the airport the stuff from their apartment was loaded onto a private cargo plane and Chandler and Monica went to the check in desk. They were in first class. When their luggage was loaded on the couple turned to the gang and it was obvious everyone was crying. 

"Well I guess this is it," said Monica, who was really crying by now. "Goodbye everyone."

"Bye you two. Chandler you take real good care of her," said Ross. "I'll miss you sis."

"I'll miss you too bro," replied Monica. 

They shared a hug and Ross kissed her on her cheek. Daniela walked up to her aunt and hugged her. 

"Bye bye auntie Monica. Please come back soon," said Daniela who had tears in her eyes. 

"We'll be back next summer," promised Chandler. "With your new cousin."

'This is the final boarding call for flight 7856 to Nairobi. The last call,' announced the PA system.  

Monica and Chandler took one final look at their friends and turned to board the plane. They took their seats in first class and smiled at each other. Monica lay her head on Chandler's shoulder and immediately fell asleep. She was getting really tired because of the pregnancy. Chandler knew they had 6 more months of this but he was looking forward to the end result; a healthy little baby. 

As Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe watched the plane take off they blinked back more tears.

"Wow I can't believe they are really gone," said Joey. "I never really thought they would leave and now they have."

"I know what you mean," added Phoebe. "I mean I know they're in love but not so much they had to leave the country."

They sighed and headed back to their respective apartment buildings. When Joey arrived back in his apartment building, he saw Donna picking up a rather heavy box.

"Hey let me help you with that," Joey offered.

"Oh thanks. I'm Donna I live at number 20," said Donna.

"I'm Joey, Joey Tribbianni," said Joey. "My best friends used to live where you live now."

"I see. Anyway do you wanna come over later for a beer?" asked Donna.

"You bet!" said Joey, a little over enthusiastically.

Donna looked at him strangely.

"I am married," said Donna. 

Joey's smile fell. 

"Oh," he said. "Is your husband gonna be there?"

"Yep and our sons," said Donna. 

Joey smiled and he would come over at 8pm. 

Meanwhile Ross and Rachel got back to their apartment. Ross went and got himself a beer from the fridge while Rachel went and put Daniela to sleep.  She came out looking happy. She sat down on the couch and Ross joined her.

"Man I miss them already," said Rachel. "I still don't know why they needed to leave the country." 

"They wanted to start a new life in Africa," said Ross. "Man I never seriously thought they would really go through with it."

"I know," said Rachel. 

Rachel kissed him which soon lead to other endeavours… 

The plane soon touched down in Nairobi. Monica was awake now and Chandler was asleep. He looked out of the window and saw the sun was shining brightly and a man was chasing a zebra from the runway. 

'This is your captain speaking. We are now at Nairobi airport, the local time is 8:00pm," said the pilot over the PA system. 

Monica shook Chandler awake. 

'Sweetie," she whispered. "We're here. We're in Africa."

Chandler immediately woke up. He looked at Monica and saw the man chasing the zebra. He rubbed his eyes and kissed Monica. Then he got up and helped Monica up too. As they walked down the gangway into Nairobi airport, they saw a man with a sign that said 'Bing' on it. Chandler and Monica walked up to the man.

"Hi are you Chandler Bing?" asked the man. 

"Yes I am. This is my wife Monica," said Chandler.

"Excellent. My name is Daniel Mawulode," said the man. "I am the local company representative."

Daniel showed them their car that the company was providing and also they keys to the house. He drove them down to the house which was beautiful. It was an early colonial house with a large veranda and a huge porch. It also had its own swimming pool and a small 1-floored guesthouse at the far end of the back yard. The house also had two balconies, one in the master bedroom and one in the guest bedroom. Altogether there were 6 bedrooms, a living room, a dining room, a game room and a study as well as a loft.  Then over a small hill was the lake where the local kids went swimming in the summertime. It was summer at the moment compared to the winters of New York. Daniel arranged to call round later to finalise the arrangements for Chandler's new position at the company office in Nairobi. 

Monica and Chandler looked around their new house. They were really excited to finally be in the middle of total paradise. They could hear the calling of various tropical birds and other animals. The moving men had been and left all their furniture and stuff in the living room. They sat down on the couch and smiled at each other. They heard a knocking on the door. Monica went to answer it. A woman was standing there with her hair braided down past her waist. She smiled and there was a little girl next to her. 

"Hi. I'm your neighbour. Mary Hari," said the woman. "This is my daughter Adeleke." 

"Hi," she said in a shy voice.

"Hi there Adeleke. My name's Monica," said Monica. "Do you want to come in and meet my husband?"

"Okay," said Mary. 

Monica showed Mary and Adeleke in. Chandler was still sitting on the couch waiting for Monica to come back. Monica came into the living room followed by Mary and Adeleke. 

"Sweetie. I want you to meet some people," said Monica. "This is Mary and Adeleke, our new neighbours."

Chandler stood up and shook their hands. 

"So how do you like Kenya so far?" asked Mary.

"It's paradise," said Monica dreamily.

"Well I have lived here all my life and it gets boring after a while," said Mary, twiddling with one of her long braids. 

"Really?" asked Monica, surprised. 

"Well it's really hot here during the summer and freezing during the winter. There's no water, hardly any food and you have to try not to get killed by lions when you go walking about," explained Mary. 

Monica and Chandler looked at each other and then at Mary. They saw the teasing in her eyes and then laughed. 

"Well if we're having bad weather season it happens," said Mary. "Anyway not meaning to be rude but we have to go."

"That's okay," said Monica.

"You two must come over for dinner tomorrow," said Mary. "I'll see you at 6:30."

Chandler and Monica smiled. Mary left with her daughter. Monica sat on the couch and Chandler put his arm around her. He loved her more and more as each passing day went. Even more than ever now because she was pregnant with his child and because they were now together in sheer paradise (A/N: As you know I am from Africa but what I just wrote for Mary is true. – Casey :) 

"What are we gonna do tomorrow?" asked Monica.

"Just stay in and enjoy each other's company?" suggested Chandler, half joking.

"No I think we should go exploring and also register with a local doctor cos I think I am about due another appointment to check on the baby," said Monica. 

Chandler smiled and rested his hand on her stomach. A hornbill called from a tree and a lion roared in the distance. They walked up to their bedroom and the bed was already in there. They opened the doors that went onto the balcony. The sun was setting and the oranges, reds, yellows and ambers basked the savannah in a gorgeous light. A herd of Zebras were drinking from the lake and it was a scene out of a movie or maybe a painting. But it wasn't a movie or a painting it was real life. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: Okay I am gonna leave it there cos me, Josie and Casey are tired. Anyway please review. I don't think this was the best but please read & review. All positive feedback is appreciated and if you wanna please e-mail me Shantayna shani_kyesi_nezazi@ananzi.co.za or Casey and Josie Casey_Kewl_Girl@ananzi.co.za 

Shani, Casey and Josie :)  


	3. A Joyful Reunion

Mahaba Ni Tongo

Chapter Three: A Joyful Reunion

By Shantayna Nezazi, Casey Lewis and Josie Lewis

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: Hey everyone here is the third chapter of Mahaba Ni Tongo and I am now on summer vacation. Casey and Josie are in a private school in Mombasa so they finish tomorrow. Anyway I am going to write this one up because I am not at a private school but I do live in the middle of a national park so it's a lot easier for me to write up the fics. Anyway enough of me rambling on, let's get on with the fic J 

Disclaimer: I write this not for profit but for entertainment, the Friends characters are the property of Bright, Kauffman and Crane]

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel and Daniela were sitting in their apartment while Ross was on the phone. 

"..this is so unexpected," said Ross into the phone. "Sure I can do it. When do we leave? Okay that's fine."

He put the phone down and looked at Rachel.

"What's the matter sweetie?" asked Rachel. 

"Well I don't know if this will be good news but I have been asked to go on a dig near the Tanzanian border," said Ross. "You and Danni can come."

"Which border?" asked Rachel.

"The one with Kenya," said Ross.

"Wait this is good news we can see Monica and Chandler again," realised Rachel.  

"Exactly what I thought," smiled Ross.

Rachel kissed him and they hugged. He then picked up Daniela. 

"Hear that Danni you're going to Africa with Daddy," he said to her. 

"Africa!" she said in her baby voice. 

"That's right sweetie we're all going to Africa," said Rachel. "To see auntie Monica and uncle Chandler."

Meanwhile 7 hours ahead of New York at 9:00pm Monica and Chandler were having a barbecue on the veranda with Mary and Adeleke and Mary's husband Abdul and their son Talib and other daughter Kofi. Kofi and Adeleke were actually twins while Talib was their big brother. Monica was four months pregnant and was showing a little bit. Chandler never ceased to amaze her. The previous night he had bought her flowers and some yellow shoes for the baby. The African heat sometimes got to her but she relaxed in the pool they had or went for a walk at the waterhole. Chandler worried when she was out alone but knew Monica was a tough cookie. 

"Sweetheart I don't feel so good. I'm gonna lie down," Monica told her husband. 

"Okay, Will you excuse me for 5 minutes?" asked Chandler to the family that was eating hotdogs. 

Mary nodded. Chandler and Monica went inside and went up to their bedroom. Monica got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt with the words 'Don't worry be happy' embroidered across it. Chandler tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"You get some sleep sweetie and I'll clear up outside," he said. 

"Okay. I'll see you in a minute," said Monica. 

He smiled and went back downstairs. Mary, Abdul, Talib, Kofi and Adeleke were finishing up their dinner. 

"Hey," said Chandler.

"Listen we're gonna go home now cos the kids have school in the morning. Tell Monica the soup was lovely and we'll see you tomorrow," said Mary. 

"I will. Thank-you for coming over," said Chandler. 

Mary smiled and the family soon left. Chandler quickly cleared up and then went upstairs where he found Monica standing on the balcony with a blanket wrapped around her watching the sunset.

"Hey I thought you were gonna get some sleep," he said.

"I couldn't sleep without watching the sunset," she replied. 

Chandler smiled and went and stood next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his chest. She thought she was in heaven. She was pregnant, married to the most loving guy she had ever known and she was in complete paradise in Kenya. It was something dreams were made of. Suddenly she flinched.

"Oh my," she whispered. 

"What, what is it?" asked Chandler. 

"The baby just kicked," replied Monica. 

"Really?" asked Chandler.

He beamed and put his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick again. Then he kissed her softly on the lips and they went to bed together. 

Back in New York Joey was still flirting outrageously with their new neighbour Donna. She kept turning him down and warned him that she would tell her husband. Sometimes Joey didn't believe her but she had a manipulative way about her.  For example during the Knicks game one night Joey was watching the game with Donna who was a huge Knicks fan the same as Joey. She kept flirting with him and making passes at him and when her husband Sam came in, Donna told him that Joey wouldn't stop flirting with her. Sam had threatened Joey until Donna told him to calm down. Joey couldn't help flirting with her, she was gorgeous! 

In Kenya the next morning Chandler and Monica decided they wanted to find a housekeeper to help around the house because Chandler didn't want Monica doing everything while he was at work. As if by fate they found A'sharia' Kitambo again. She was looking for work after she left the Masai Mara Game Park to search for pastures new. Her son Moshoeshoe accompanied her for a while but then he got a job in Kampala, Uganda as a bank manager. A'sharia' knocked on the door of the house and waited while Chandler came and answered the door. 

"Hey A'sharia'," said Chandler.

"Hujambo Mr Bing," replied A'sharia'.

"How come you're around here?" asked Chandler.

"Weather got bad as did the tours, the gods were telling me to move on because what I was doing was not right," said A'sharia'. 

Back in New York Ross and Rachel was busy packing for the trip to the Tanzanian border with their 2-year-old daughter Daniela. They were going out for about 5 months. They had yet to phone Chandler and Monica but were sure they were going to be pleased to see them. Ross phoned Monica and Chandler but A'sharia' answered.

"Hello Bing residence, A'sharia' Kitambo speaking," said A'sharia' in a rehearsed manner.

"Hi can I speak to Monica? It's her brother Ross," said Ross.

"Yes one moment please," said A'sharia'. "Monica it's your brother!"

Monica came down the stairs with a broad smile on her face. It had been a month since he had phoned and she really missed talking to him. She took the phone from A'sharia' who went back to her cleaning. 

"Hey Ross," said Monica with excitement in her voice. 

"Hey Mon. Sounds like you are living in the lap of luxury there," he remarked. 

"Kinda. That's the housekeeper, A'sharia'. So what's up?" she asked. 

"Well Rachel and I are coming over," said Ross.

"Oh my God that's fantastic!" said Monica, even more excited than before. 

"Well I was wondering if Rachel and Danni can stay with you," said Ross.

"Of course they can," said Monica. "When are you coming over?" 

"In three days time," said Ross. "Sorry it's such short notice."

"That's okay," said Monica. "Say why are you coming to Kenya?"

"What can't I even see my favourite sister anymore?" he joked. 

"Just curious," she replied.

"It's a dig on the Tanzanian border only the thing is I won't get to be able to come home until the weekends," said Ross. "But anyway I had better go now because the phone bill is gonna be a bit high this month." 

"Okay call me as soon as you get to Dar-Es-Salaam airport," said Monica. 

"I will," said Ross. "Bye, bye." 

Monica put the phone down and she could hardly contain her excitement. Just then Chandler came in from work in a good mood. He had just gotten all his work done for the day and decided to take the rest of the day off. He saw his wife looking over the moon about something.

"Hey Mon, why are you so excited?" asked Chandler. 

"Ross, Rachel and Danni are coming!" she said. 

"Hey that's fantastic. Now calm down Mon," he said. "All this excitement isn't good for the baby."

"Okay sorry. It's just been months since I have seen Ross and Rachel and Danni for that matter. I mean sure they call and e-mail but I just want to hear Ross complain about something or Rachel say something about Danni," said Monica who then looked a little depressed. 

"Hey one day we will go back to America," said Chandler. "I thought you loved it here."

"I do. I just miss my family.  I mean I even miss my mom," she said 

"Wow," he replied. "Look I promise we'll go back for a few weeks when the baby is born." 

Monica smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a hug. Just then A'sharia' Kitambo came back into the room and saw the happy couple. 

"Mr and Mrs. Bing may I take the rest of the day off?" asked A'sharia' 

"I don't see why not," replied Chandler. 

"Thank-you so much," replied A'sharia'. "I have to go and see my son in Kampala." 

"Okay see you tomorrow," said Monica. 

She quickly left and Chandler and Monica went to their bedroom to have a look at the view which was breathtaking. 

Three days later Ross and Rachel's plane touched down in Dar-Es-Salaam. Danni, who had been awake throughout the whole trip, woke her mom and dad.  

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! We're here," she said excitedly.

"Hmm what's that?" asked Ross as he woke up. 

"We're in Africa. We're with the lions and tiger," said Danni. 

"Really?" said Ross. "Rach, Rach wake up!"

Rachel woke up and looked at her daughter and husband. 

"What," she asked.

"We're here. We're in Africa," said Ross, excitedly. 

Meanwhile at Chandler and Monica's house, the couple were getting ready to go for another check up and sonogram. They decided they wanted to find out the sex of their baby because they wanted to get started on decorating the nursery and thinking of names. Monica had started reading a book about a Kenyan girl who had made a fortune in America. It was about her early years and what she had gone through. 

"Chandler what do you think of the name Kenya Asali for a girl?" asked Monica as she sat on a chair while he put his shoes on.

"I like it Kenya Asali Bing. It has a nice ring to it," replied Chandler. 

"You do know if it's a boy I want to call him Simba," said Monica. "But will you pick out the middle name?"

"Okay how about Thomas?" suggested Chandler.

"Simba Thomas Bing. That sounds really nice," said Monica. "So we're going with either Kenya Asali or Simba Thomas?"

"Yep," replied Chandler with a broad smile on his face. 

They went out to the car and drove to Royal Oak Medical Centre (A/N: it don't exist it's in a book I am reading – Shani) They arrived half an hour before their appointment and sat down. Monica laid her head on Chandler's shoulder and sighed. She was so happy it was unbelievable but there was a part of her that wanted to go home. She missed the USA terribly but at last was going to get to see her brother and his wife. Soon they were called in and they waited in a small room until the doctor came in. She was a short white doctor with a smile on her face and a heavy South African accent. 

"Hello Mr and Mrs Bing," said the doctor. "I am Dr. Young."

"Hi," said Monica. 

The doctor examined Monica and got the machine that did the sonogram. 

"Before we start do you want to know the sex of your baby?" asked Dr. Young. 

"Yes we do," said Chandler. 

"Okay then let's begin," said Dr. Young. 

She put that jelly stuff on Monica's stomach and began the sonogram. When Monica and Chandler saw their baby on screen they were in awe. 

"Oh my God," whispered Monica. "Is that really our baby?" 

"Yep it is a little girl," said Dr. Young. 

"Oh Chandler did you hear that, we're having a daughter," said Monica, who had tears streaming down her eyes. 

"Yeah I heard it," said Chandler as he kissed his wife on the forehead. 

Dr. Young smiled at the happy couple and printed the picture. Monica and Chandler looked at it, still in awe at the life inside Monica. Nothing had filled them with so much joy since their wedding day. They went outside and hugged each other. 

"Our daughter, Kenya Asali Bing," said Monica.    

As they went out to the car they decided to drive down to South Nairobi where it lead to the wild savannah and to the Tanzanian border. Chandler stopped the car at the border and got out. He helped Monica out and they sat on the bonnet enjoying the fresh sunshine and the general atmosphere. Chandler looked over at Monica who smiled. Then Monica saw a car coming up the path beside them and couldn't believe her eyes. In the car were Ross, Rachel and Danni. Monica quickly ran to the driver's seat and sounded the horn. The car stopped and Rachel got out. She was ecstatic to see Monica. She ran out and hugged Monica.

"Oh my God! It's so great to see you!" she said. 

"Yeah you too," replied Monica with a smile on her face. 

Ross came out and went and hugged his sister. He looked down at her stomach and his jaw dropped. 

"Oh my God!" he gasped. "You're really pregnant?"

"Yep," beamed Monica. "I think it's been about 4 months since I last saw you and Rachel." 

"So you're about five months pregnant?" asked Ross. 

"Yep," said Monica. 

"Congratulations you guys," said Ross as he hugged his sister again.  

Chandler smiled at his brother-in-law and stood next to his wife.

"Hey listen can you guys take Rachel and Danni to your house while I go to Dar-Es-Salaam Museum of Natural History to find out what I am doing," said Ross. 

"Sure," replied Chandler. "I was planning to go grocery shopping before we go home though."

"Okay," said Ross. "I'll see you two later."

He kissed Rachel on the cheek and Danni on the forehead. His daughter looked up at him and looked like she was about to cry.

"Daddy going?" she asked. 

"Aww sweetie I'll be back later I promise," he said. "Hey how about we all go to dinner tonight?"

"Well we could or I could do a barbecue for us all," said Chandler. 

With that they all agreed to meet back at Chandler and Monica's house for the barbecue. 

Back in New York Joey was watching a movie with his neighbour's sons Danny and Nathan. They were watching Die Hard. The boys were only 7 but their mom didn't mind what they watched. Just then Donna, the boys mom, knocked on the door and pulled Joey into the hall, slamming the door behind him. She did something that he wasn't expecting; she kissed him really passionately on the lips! He had a surprised look on his face but Donna knew what she was doing. 

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled

"Something I know you've been wanting," she replied. 

 TO BE CONTINUED….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: Well I know that was complete crap compared to the other chapters but hey that's what you get when you are working on your own :p 

Anyway the other 2 chapters will be up as soon as possible and there will be a big surprise ending ;)

E-mail any comments to me Shani shantayna_nezazi@email.com or leave a review but please, please be nice :D 

.      


End file.
